The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. The ability to effectively protect and maintain stable computers and systems, however, presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, computer and network operators. This obstacle is made even more complicated due to the continually-evolving array of tactics exploited by malicious software authors as well as the never-ceasing development of new computing devices and software vulnerable to such threats. Risk can be assessed for computing devices and environments and may be based on the vulnerabilities present on the respective computing device as well as threats to which a computing device is exposed. For instance, risk can be assessed within an enterprise computing environment based on risk present in the respective computing devices and networks within the enterprise computing environment. In such instances, administrators can utilize risk scores computed for their systems and environments to appreciate what types of security weaknesses and risk face the systems, together with the amount of risk, and the devices most affected by risk within the system. Consumer security tools also exist for use on private and home computers and networks that can provide risk assessments of such private computing devices and networks.
Through the identification of risk on computing devices, system owners and administrators can apply certain remedies to counteract or fix vulnerabilities and deficiencies in their systems. However, given the increasing interconnection of devices, systems transact and communicate more and more with other systems, including systems undergoing less vigilant risk assessment and management. Accordingly, while a system owner or manager can employ proactive risk and security management to their own system, they are, at some level, also at the mercy of other systems with which they interact, potentially exposing their systems to threats and risk from these external systems and activities.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.